Friends discovered after years
by Nimaru chan
Summary: Sakura kecil harus menghadapi kenyataan kalau dirinya harus berpisah dengan sahabtnya Sasuke. Akankah mereka bertemu kembali? Fanfic SasuSaku ayo baca
1. Chapter 1

**Friends discovered after years.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: Gaje/ berantakan/ Hancur t(~.~t)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Episode 1/ Chapter 1**

Di pagi hari yang cerah Sakura *Umurnya masih 5 tahun setengah*sedang bermain dengan bonekanya. Sakura tinggal disebuah desa di Gunung Fuji. Dia sedang menunggu temannya untuk di ajak bermain. Kemudian datanglah anak laki-laki berambut raven dan bermata hitam kelam (Sasuke) datang juga dengan membawa boneka kucing hitam nya. "Sasuke-kun sudah datang? Ayo main bersama." Kata Sakura sambil membawa bonekanya menuju Sasuke "Iya, ayo," Kata Sasuke. *Sasuke waktu kecil periang setelah besarnya jadi pendiam gara-gara kakaknya* Lalu Sakura menggandeng tangan Sasuke ke sebuah taman yang di tumbuhi dengan pohon-pohon yang rindang, hamparan rumput yang hijau, dan juga ditumbuhi dengan bunga-bunga. Hari ini adalah hari yang bertepatan dengan musim semi . Rambut Sakura dan senyumannya sangat serasi dengan daun-daun pohon Sakura yang berjatuhan. Indahnya…. Kemudian Sakura dan Sasuke duduk dibangku taman.

"Sakura, sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu," Kata Sasuke menunduk sedih. "Apa itu Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura dengan tatapan bingung. "A-aku akan pindah dari kota ini, karena yahku akan bekerja di Inggris. Jadi… Apa kau akan mengingatku?" Tanya Sasuke dengan muka gelisah. "K-kau akan pindah? Aku … Akan mengigatmu Sasuke-kun." Kata Sakura sedih. Meski Sakura masih berumur 5 tahun, dia sangat berat rasanya jika membiarkan temannya begitu saja. Itu hari sebelum Sasuke akan pergi ke Inggris. Jadi mereka meluangkan waktu bersama dan Sakura juga memberikan hadiah kenangan untuk Sasuke berupa kalung berbentuk not balok piano. Sakura juga memakai kalung yang sama seperti Sasuke. Sehingga kalau nanti kalau mereka kalau dewasa akan mengenali dan selalu mengingatkan kalau mereka dulu adalah sahabat.

~Keesokan harinya~

Sakura mengantar Sasuke sampai ke pelabuhan kapal. "Hati-hati dijalan Sasuke-kun…" Kata Sakura tidak terasa air matanya menetes. Dan kapal yang dinaiki Sasuke sudah berangkat ke Inggris. "Jangan menangis, mungkin Sasuke akan datang kesini lagi," Hibur ibunya Sakura.

10 tahun kemudia

Disekolah nya yang sederhana disebuah desa \(^_^|)

"Sakura, besok kita akan belajar memainkan alat musik tradisional Jepang. Katanya sih, nanti kita akan pentas drama. Jika saja kemarin kau tidak sakit, pasti seru." Kata Ino tersenyum. "Dimana nanti kita akan latihan?" Tanya Sakura sambil menulis Katana. "Kata guru Kurenai sih, nanti di dekat taman yang ada di Gunung Fuji itu sih," Jawab Ino lalu memakan bekalnya. "Oh, iya, tentang masa lalu bersama teman itu seperti apa sih?" Tanya Ino sambil meletakkan bekalnya ke mejanya. "Ya, sebenarnya bukan teman, tapi sahabat." Jawab Sakura kemudian menghentikan aktivitas menulisnya. "Sahabat? Laki-laki atau perempuan? Lalu masa lalu mu dengan sahabat mu?" Tanya Ino penasaran. "Mau tahu saja kamu ino, aku tidak mau beritahu kamu dia laki-laki atau perempuan, Tapi, dia memberikan kenangan yang menyedihkan saat aku dan dia ada di taman yang ada di Gunung Fuji. Katanya dia akan ke Inggris. Setelah dia pergi, dia tidak menampakkan dirinya lagi…" Kata Sakura lesu. "Maaf, seharusnya aku tadi tidak bertanya," Kata Ino merasa bersalah ketika melihat Sakura lesu setelah menceritakan masa lalunya.

Skip Time

.

.

.

Setelah semua pulang \(^.^/)

"Aku pulang…" Kata Sakura kemudian kekamar. "Anak ibu sudah pulang? Makan dulu, ibu sudah menyiapkan sup yang enak untukmu." Kata Ibu Sakura tersenyum. "Baik, aku ganti baju dulu," Kata Sakura lalu membuka lemari dan memakai baju yang serasi dengan rambutnya. Baju berwarna pink, rok pink, Pokoknya serba warna Pink. Kemudian Sakura langsung keruang makan dan menyantap makan siangnya. Setelah makan Sakura langsung kekamarnya. Sakura memegang kalungnya. "Kapan kau akan datang?" Tanya Sakura berkata sendiri.


	2. Chapter 2

Friends discovered after years.

.

.

.

.

Warning: Gaje/ berantakan/ Hancur (*_*o)

.

.

.

.

Desclaimer: © Masahi Kishimoto

Episode 2/ Chapter 2

( O ?)

~Keesokan harinya~

.

.

.

.

Dipagi hari yang cerah...

"Selamat pagi ibu, ayah," Sapa Sakura kepada ayah dan ibunya. "Wah, anak ibu sudah bangun? Ayo sini, ibu membuatkan roti isi telur dadar," Ujar ibunya tersenyum.

Kemudian Sakura duduk dimeja makan menyantap makanannya. Setelah makan Sakura pamit kepada ayah dan ibunya. "Aku pergi!" Kata Sakura pamit lalu berlari kesekolah.

"Hati-hati dijalan nak," Kata ibunya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sesampainya disekolah, Sakura masuk kekelasnya.

Sakura kemudian duduk disamping Ino yang sedang asyik bergossip dengan teman-temannya.

Kemudian Sakura menyapa Ino, dan Ino membalas sapaan Sakura.

"Hei, Sakura. Kata ibuku dan tetangga ku nanti ada orang dari Inggris datang kesini. Kemarin aku sempat bertemu dengannya.

Dia tampan, ekspresi datarnya, dan sikapnya itu menunjukkan kalau dia berhati dingin. Oh iya, nanti dia juga akan melihat kita nanti pentas Drama musikal Jepang di gunung Fuji!"

Ujar Ino sambil memainkan pensilnya. "Apa urusannya denganku?" Tanya Sakura bingung. "Hehehe," Kata Ino terkekeh geli. Keudian guru Kakashi masuk kekelas.

Semua murid yang tadinya asyik melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, kini menghentikan kegiatannya dan duduk rapi.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak, sekarang saya akan mengabsen kalian," Kata guru Kakashi lalu mengambil buku absen kelas.

Setelah selesai mengabsen semua murid akhirnya belajar.

Sakura sangat menekuni pelajaran, kecuali Shikamaru yang ngorok ketiduran dikelas.

~Waktu Istirahat~ \(n o n/)

.

.

.

.

Semua berhamburan keluar dari kelas. Ada yang bergosip, ada yang main bola, ada yang main catur, dan Sakura hanya bertahan dikelas dan belajar sambil minum air putih.

"Sakura, apa kau tidak ingin bermain bersama kami?" Tanya Ino dengan teman-temannya yang ada dibelakang. Sakura hanya menggelangkan kepala menandakan kalau dia tidak ikut.

"Baiklah, ayo teman-teman," Ino Kemudian meninggalkan Sakura sendirian didalam kelas. Karena bosan, Sakura keluar dari kelasnya.

Lalu guru Kurenai menyuruh semua murid yang terpilih menjadi pemain musik tradisional Jepang dan pemain cerita musikal Jepang berkumpul dilapangan sekolah.

Setelah semuanya berkumpul, guru Kurenai menyuruh mereka semua kalau sehabis pulang sekolah akan berkumpul digunung Fuji.

o_Setelah Pulang Sekolah_o

Sakura langsung menuju kerumah dengan tergesa-gesa. "Aku pulang!" Teriak Sakura langsung kekamar.

Ayah dan ibu Sakura hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala karena melihat Sakura tidak seperti biasanya.

Sakura cepat-cepat meletakkan tasnya kemeja. Kemudian, Sakura memakai baju santai atasan berwarna hijau dan rok berwarna Pink.

Lalu Sakura pamit kepada ayah ibunya dan pergi ke gunung Fuji. Ino dan Hinata sudah menunggu Sakura.

"Hai Ino, hai Hinata. Hosh... hosh ... hosh... " Sapa Sakura kewalahan karena dirinya sudah menghabiskan banyak tenaga.

"Hai juga Sakura-chan," Balas Hinata tersenyum. Setelah itu Ino, Hinata, dan Sakura langsung menemui guru Kurenai.

"Karena semuanya telah datang, ayo kita berlatih. Berlatihlah dengan semangat.

Dan jangan membuat ibu kecewa nanti kalau pementasan dramanya akan diselenggarakan.

Sekarang, kita berlatih. Dimulai dengan bagian musik." Kata guru Kurenai kemudian mengambil alat musik tradisional Jepang.

Skip Time

.

.

.

.

~Keesokan harinya (Disekolah)~

.

.

.

.

Semua murid dikelas Sakura sedang menekuni pelajaran yang diberikan oleh guru Gai. Pelajaran guru Gai terkenal dengan pelajaran yang sulit.

Jadi, mau tidak mau semua murid harus memperhatikan pelajaran yang sedang diajarkannya. Tapi tidak untuk Sakura, Sakura ingin buang air kecil. Jadi Sakura tidak fokus kepada pelajaran.

Kemudian Sakura mengangkat tangannya. "Ada apa Haruno Sakura " Tanya guru Gai kepada Sakura ketika mengangkat tangannya. "Saya tidak tahan lagi untuk buang air kecil,"

Jawab Sakura dengan tubuh gemetar. "Cepatlah," Kata guru Gai mengijinkan. Lalu Sakura langsung keluar dari kelas menuju toilet.

Dan Sakura berpas-pasan dengan anak baru Laki-laki, berambut raven, bermata hitam kelam, dan memakai kalung berbentuk not balok piano.

Tapi Sakura malah tidak menyadari, karena tujuannya yang besar. Yap ingin buang air kecil.

TBC

(To Be Contine)

.

.

.

.

Tunggu Chapter berikutnya

Previwe please


	3. Chapter 3

Friends Discovered After Years

.

.

.

.

Warning: Gaje/Berantakan/Hancur ~0~

Disclaimer: © Masashi Kishimoto

Episode 3/Chapter 3

.

.

.

(Sementara Sakura ke toilet, bagaimana keadaan kelas Sakura?)

Dikelas Sakura

.

.

.

.

Seorang laki-laki yang tadi berpas-pasan dengan Sakura masuk kekelas yang ditempati Sakura. "Oh, kau sudah datang rupanya." Sapa guru Gai

kepada laki-laki itu. Semua murid bertatapan bingung. _"Itu kan, orang yang kubicarakan kemarin. Ternyata dia sudah ada dikelasku?!"_

Tanya Ino dalam hati. "Nah, sekarang perkenalkan dirimu." Suruh guru Gai. "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku pindahan dari Inggris.

Aku pernah bersekolah di Student High School. Itu saja," Kata Sasuke memperkenalkan diri.

"_Tampan sekali kalau dilihat dengan jelas,"_ Gumam Ino dalam hati. Kemudian Ino menulis lagi.

Ditoilet

.

.

.

.

"Hah akhirnya, selesai. " Sakura lega karena sudah buang air kecil. Setelah itu Sakura langsung ke kelasnya.

Ketika sudah diambang pintu, Sakura merasa pusing dan badannya panas. Sakura ternyata sedang demam.

Tapi Sakura tidak mau bilang kepada teman-temannya karena tidak mau merepotkan.

Penglihatan Sakura menghitam dan dia merasa sudah terjatuh kelantai.

Guru Gai dan murid-murid yang ada dikelas kecuali Sasuke yang cuek hanya melanjutkan -murid dan guru Gai langsung menghampiri Sakura.

"Astaga kepalanya panas sekali. Badannya juga menggigil. Dia kelihatannya demam guru! Aduh, Sakura.

Kenapa kamu tidak bilang kalau kamu sakit!" Panik Ino langsung membawa Sakura ke UKS dengan guru Gai dan murid-murid yang ada dikelas.

Sasuke mendengar nama Sakura langsung menengok kesumber suara.

Dilihat Sasuke ada seorang perempuan bermbut pink ingin dibawa ke UKS dan semua murid dikelas berbondong-bondong keluar kelas_. _

_"Apakah benar dia Sakura sahabatku? Kalau benar..." _Tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke berniat melihat perempuan yang nama dan rambutnya yang mirip dengan nama sahabatnya dimasa kanak-kanak.

Terlambat, pintu UKS sudah ditutup. Guru Gai menyuruh semua murid masuk kedalam kelas. Sasuke masih penasaran tapi akhirnya langsung kekelas.

"Di-dimana aku?" Tanya Sakura membuka matanya dan mencium bau obat yang menyengat. Sakura melihat Ino memeras handuk kecil yang sudah

dicelupkan sedikit air. "Syukurlah, kau sudah sadar," Ino lega sekali melihat Sakura sudah sadar. "Aku ada dimana?"

Sakura mengulangi pertayaannya. "Kau ada di UKS. Tadi kau pingsan. Hah, kau ini. Harusnya kau bilang kalau kau sakit,"Kesal Ino

lalu meletakkan handuk yang sudah dia peras dan dilipat panjang dan kecil. "Maaf aku merepotkan mu," Kata Sakura merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa," Kata Ino tersenyum. Sakura membalas senyuman Ino. "Sebaiknya kau pulang Sakura. Kemudian istirahatlah yang cukup."

Saran Ino kemudian membuka jendela UKS. "Terimakasih Ino. Kau baik sekali dengan ku." Ujar Sakura lalu dengan gerakan perlahan

melepaskan handuk yang sudah diletakkan Ino dikepalanya. Kemudian meletakkannya di meja dekat UKS. Lalu membuka pintu UKS.

"Sama-sama," Jawab Ino ketika melihat Sakura sudah ingin kekelas. Setelah itu Sakura masuk kedalam kelas dan mengambil tasnya.

Sasuke sangat terkejut ketika Sakura masuk. Rasa sedih , senang, suka karena bisa bertemu didalam hati bercampur menjadi satu.

Sasuke merasa sekara Sakura lebih manis dan cantik (so sweet.. Sasuke mulai ada rasa suka nih) dari pada waktu dia dimasa kecil.

Tapi Sakura tidak melihat keberadaan Sasuke yang ada dibarisan ketiga dibelakangnya. Sakura masih menahan sakit kepalanya.

Makanya dia tidak menyadari Sasuke yang ada dikelasnya. Kemudian Sakura izin kepada guru Gai kalau dia ingin kerumah untuk

istirahat yang cukup karena sakit. Sakura langsung kerumah dan beristirahat yang cukup.

Waktunya istirahat disekolah

.

.

.

Sasuke hanya duduk dikelas sambil memikirkan kejadian yang baru saja dia alami. Apalagi kalau bukan Sakura yang masuk ke kelas ini.

"Hei, kau salam kenal!" Teriak orang yang bernama Naruto ingin berkenalan. "Hei, bersikaplah yang sopan Naruto. diakan, murid baru."

Tegur salah satu yang juga teman Naruto. Lalu Sasuke menoleh sebentar "Hn" Kata Sasuke kemudian melanjutkan aktivitas berpikirirnya lagi.

"Apa benar kau pindahan dari inggris." Tanya Naruto penasaran. "Hn"Jawab Sasuke singkat kemudian memasukkan buku tulisnya kedalam tas.

"Apa kau tidak makan, main, ataupun minum? Mumpung masih jam istirahat."

Tanya Naruto melihat Sasuke yang tadi hanya diam dan duduk dikelas. "Hn" Jawab Sasuke lagi.

Naruto mulai jengkel. "Hei, apakah kau bisa berkata selain 'Hn' hah!" Teriak Naruto jengkel karena selalu mendapat

jawaban Hn dari Sasuke. "Bisa," Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Bersambung

T

B

C

(To be contine)

Reviews please? Nanti siang aku akan lanjutin kok ceritanya. Oh iya, maaf kalau aku lama tidak update. Aku harus melakukan kegiatan disekolahku. Tunggu chapter berikutnya


	4. Chapter 4: Ending the story love

Maaf ya, semuanya nunggu lama banget. Soalnya aku UTS di sekolah. Maaf fanficku ini udh terlantar beberapa hari atau seminggu. Maaf banget karena harus belajar. Oh iya, ini ficnya fic ending

~HAPPY READING~

Discovery after friends

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Warning: Typo, OCC, gaje, dan ngawur

.

.

.

.

.

Desclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di rumah Sakura

.

.

.

"Tadaima," Kata Sakura diambang pintu. Lalu dia melepaskan sepatu dan kaos kakinya dan meletakkan sepatunya di rak sepatu, kemudian kaos kaki kedalam ember untuk mencuci baju dan lain lain. "Sakura kamu kenapa sayang? Kenapa, kamu pulang lebih cepat?" Tanya ibunya heran kenapa anaknya pulang cepat. "Tidak apa-apa bu. Hanya disuruh istirahat yang cukup dirumah." Jawab Sakura lemah langsung kekamarnya. "Oh, begitu." Kata ibunya kemudian menyapu lagi.

Di sekolah

.

.

,

.

"Ehem, perempuan yang tadi itu, apa benar Haruno Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke menatap Naruto yang sedang marah kepadanya. "Huh? Kau tau dari mana namanya?" Tanya Naruto balik Tanya. "Sudah kuduga. Dia sahabatku semasa aku masih kecil." Jawab Sasuke santai. "Apa jangan-jangan kalian sudah ada hubungan?!" Naruto sudah memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. "Belum" Jawab Sasuke menyalahkan pikiran Naruto yang aneh. "Belum? Oh," Kata Naruto lalu menuju ketempat duduknya. "Maaf, apa kau punya nomor handpone Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke bertanya kepada Ino yang ada dibarisan belakangnya. "Eh? No-nomornya? Ada , tunggu sebentar." Jawab Ino kemudian mencari nomor sahabatnya Sakura di handpone miliknya. "Aneh sekali Sasuke-san. Seakan dia pernah bertemu dengan Sakura-chan. Padahal dia kan Sasuke-san kurasa beum pernah bertemu." Batin Ino melihat Sasuke. "Tu-tunggu, kenapa kalung yang dipakai Sasuke-san mirip dengan kalung Sakura-chan?" Tanyanya dalam hati. "Em ini," Ino menyerahkah handphonenya ke Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke mengetik nomor Sakura di handpone nya. "Ini," Kata Sasuke datar mengembalikan handpone Ino. "Boleh aku bertanya?" Tanya Ino sambil menutup buku tulisnya. "Tanya tentang apa?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian memasukkan handpone nya kedalam sakunya. " Kamu ada punya hubungan dengan Sakura-chan. Kenapa kalungmu mirip dengan bentung kalung Sakura-chan?" Tanya Ino heran. "Oh, ini  
(Sasuke memegang kalungnya) Ini dulunya dia berikan untuk kenang-kenangan. Waktu kami kecil kami bersahabat itu saja." Jawab Sasuke santai. "Apa?! Sakura-chan bersahabat dengan Sasuke waku kecil?! Kenapa dia tidak bilang?" Tanya Ino dalam hati. "Oh," Kata Ino ber-oh ria. Kemudian Sasuke mengambil handponenya di sakunya. Dia membuka 'buat pesan'

To Sakura:

Halo Sakura-chan Ini aku Sasuke. Maaf menungguku terlalu lama.

Kemudian ditekan nya tulisan 'kirim' setelah itu dia menunggu balasannya.

Tidak lama kemudian handphone nya berbunyi kemudian di ceknya handponenya '1 pesan masuk dari Sakura' Dilihatnya balasan Sakura

From (dari)Sakura:

Be-benarkah ini Sasuke kun?

To (untuk) Sakura:

Iya,

From (dari) Sakura:

Kau ada dimana?

To (untuk) Sakura:

Tadi aku jadi siswa baru disekolah mu, lagi pula kau masih sakit. Istirahatlah yang cukup.

From (dari) Sakura:

Jadi tadi itu kau menjadi siswa baru disekolahku? Maaf aku tidak melihatmu,

To (untuk) Sakura:

Tidak apa-apa

Selesai puas berkirim pesan, Sasuke kemudian memasukkan handpone nya lagi ke sakunya.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu

"Ohayo gozaimasu minna-san." Sapa Sakura dari ambang pintu. Kemarin sore dia sudah merasa sembuh dan kembali kesekolahnya hari ini. "Yoku ohayo," Balas seseorang dengan datar. "E, Sia-pa kau?" Tanya Sakura bingung. Dilihatnya lebih rinci tertangkap kalung bentuk not angka menghiasi lehernya. "Sa-Sasuke-kun?" Tanya nya kepada Sasuke. "iya Sakura-chan?" Tanya Sasuke menatap bingung Sakura.

Satu detik

Dua detik

"KYAAAA!" Teriak Sakura sekaget-kaget dan sejadi-jadinya. "K-kau hiks," Kata Sakura kemudian menangis. "Maaf, Sakura-Chan kalau aku mengejutkan mu, kau sudah sembuh ya?" Kata Sasuke sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "I-iya Sasuke-kun." Kata Sakura tersenyum . "EEE, dia memanggil Sakura dengan sebutan Sakura-chan? Padahal dia belum pernah bertemu dan… AKU TIDAK DIBILANG CHAN JUGA?!" Marah Karin dalam hati. "Psst Shion, Sasuke-kun kok bilang si jidat itu dengan softix chan kan itu untuk orang terdekat?" Bisik Karin kepada Shion sahabatnya. "Heh, kau ini ketinggalan berita si Ino sih. Katanya dia itu sahabat sejak kecil. Romantis banget sih aduh," Jawab Shion malah asyik melihat Sakura dan Sasuke. "Somnaaaa… (jadi begitu)" Kata Karin suaranya dengan cempreng sperti nenek-nenek loyo tak bersemangat. Sedangkan Sakura dan Sasuke masih jadi sahabat yang baik. Dan saat yang berdebar tiba ketika mereka lulus dari sekolah. Kabarnya Sasuke ingin melamar Sakura dan Sakura menerimanya.

FIN

THE END


End file.
